


Smitten

by ultimatehope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Luke, First Time, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Sex Is Fun, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Han and Luke celebrate blowing up the Death Star as Han beckons Luke to fly away with him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Smitten

It happened so fast, starting with their bodies slamming together and ending with a single kiss being shared between the two men. The actions were out of pure excitement -- nothing to write home about! -- but Han Solo felt his heart pounding, eyes remaining on Skywalker even as the princess squeezed her way in-between them. The three shared this bit of excitement together, but the smuggler wondered if there could be more to this. He shoved a hand through a head full of blonde and chuckled.

Then, they were on the Falcon, splitting off from the celebration and excitement of their new faction. It was just him and him. Luke, a young man from Tatooine with the brightest blue eyes, and Han, a scruffy man with a bounty on his head, traveling far away from any roots he once had. What a pair. Han felt captivated by every snicker and word coming from the blonde, following him along with the utmost interest.

“Fly with me? Travel with me? Let’s find ourselves among the stars, away from this madness--” 

“Han, didn’t you just come back ‘cause it was the right thing to do? Now, you wanna run away again?” replied Luke. He walked backwards, facing Han, and his eyes followed each gesture and hand motion that the pilot made.

Han reached out to grab Luke’s shoulders, stopping him in the middle of the hallway. He ran his hands down his arms with half a smirk decorating his tanned face, “What can I say? I’m smitten.”

“With the idea of running off with me?” An eyebrow was raised.

“Hey, that’s what I’m saying, you’re getting it, aren’t you?” Of course, he was joking. Or was he?

Luke wasn’t sure if this was some kind of joke or not. He wasn’t sure how he felt if it wasn’t. The corners of his mouth lifted in a broad smile and a step forward was taken, body pressing up against the taller man’s, “I think I’m getting it, yeah.” Suddenly, Han’s hands were down by Luke’s, and they got tangled together.

Han couldn’t resist pressing their lips together again. This time wasn’t a quick peck like they had shared before, it was near desperate and he felt his heart stop when Luke squeezed his hands and pushed onto the balls of his feet. Their bodies were pushed together just like their faces now, and it was with ease that the brunette lifted his counterpart right from the ground.

And into the wall, they went. Han wedged his hips against Luke’s and ground into him while their tongues had a conversation with each other. The blonde’s hands were gripping at the smuggler’s vest as he managed to kick his white boots off, using Han’s hips as leverage. He hadn’t even changed from the pilot’s outfit back to his clothing but that was a fleeting thought.

“I’m gonna rock your little world, farm boy,” Han retracted from the kiss to look into Luke’s baby blues for a moment, “Cockpit? Hallway? Bedroom? You name it.” He spoke as if this was a normal interaction for him. Was this how the smuggler interacted with most men? 

Luke’s nativity showed as he panted with his eyes wide. He didn’t say a word as Han shoved his face against his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. His head tilted to the side to allow for more room and his hips trembled with arousal coursing through him, but his mind was now stuck on what he had asked. Was it rhetorical? He never imagined his first time would be in a hallway, that’s for sure.

As he became enraptured in his own thoughts, the Tatooine man brought a hand up to the low-cut blouse that the other pilot wore. His fingers pushed against the skin there, one finger playing with his chest hair, “Uhm, wanna bring me to your bedroom?” He suggested, pace slowing down. This is where Han stopped sucking on his skin and trying to unbuckle, unzip, and yank the orange outfit off. He reeled back, still supporting Luke on his hips against the wall.

“Yeah? You want that?” Han felt like the change of pace meant something more but was eager to please, and once Luke nodded in confirmation, he swung an arm around his lower back with one hand coming beneath his knee, hoisting him right onto his body as he carried him down the hall, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re nervous? I mean, I’ll tell you I don’t go easy on cute men like yourself.”

Luke continued playing with Han’s chest hair as he rested his head on his shoulder with laughter, “You’ll have to go easy on me. I haven’t done this before.” The heat overtaking his face grew as he admitted his inexperience.

Han leaned against a wall and kicked the wall beside his bedroom door, metal sliding open in response. He looked down at the man he carried with a smirk still seated on his face, “Believe me, it ain’t different than having sex with anyone else.” The door slid shut behind him and he paced over to a pile of blankets to drop the blonde into. 

Luke bounced as he hit the bed and slipped the suit right off his shoulders. His hips lifted to push off the rest, kicking at it until it fell off the end of the bed. He replied, “Which I haven’t.” and didn’t move to decloth himself forward, eyes finding their way to the erection that had just been grinding on him. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he lifted his hips once more to take off thin fabric he wore as pants. 

Han was left standing at the end of the bed in shock, “Which you haven’t, of course you haven’t, what do you mean?” He cocked his head to the side and dropped his holsters to the ground in a slower fashion. His hands went for his belt but that’s when the blonde man scooted across the bed and grabbed his belt instead, pulling him close.

“Want me to--” He looked up at him, “I mean, this is my first time having sex. I’ve never--” He shook his head, snorting, “I know Tatooine is boring but the farm was also in the middle of nowhere--” Laughter followed as he started fumbling with the smuggler’s belt.

Han felt a pang of guilt, “Well, you just let me know if I’m going too fast, got it?” He let Luke struggle with his belt for only another minute before his hands came down to show him how it unclicked.

“I thought you were going to ‘rock my little world’,” Luke yanked the belt off with his tongue sliding out between his teeth. Han felt energized by his words but he had to snap himself out of it, knowing now that this man wasn’t a Lando or any of his other experienced partners. His entire plan for the evening had to be reworked with a more gentle nature in mind, “You didn’t drink at all, did you?”

“No, I told you that I wasn’t really feeling up for drinking,” murmured Luke, who was already working to slide Han’s pants down his thighs. All while Han seemed lost in thought, one hand on his hip with the other pushing through his brown hair. He nodded in confirmation of hearing that response.

“That’s good, that’s good … you never want your first time with someone to be intoxicated, that is not fun…” Was he even talking to Luke at this point? Or was he just murmuring to himself? His words went right over the blonde’s head as his palm pressed into the erection that the captain was sporting. That knocked Han right out of his own thoughts and when he looked down at Luke, he couldn’t help but laugh. Eyebrows pushed together, eyes narrowed, it looked like this was the first time he had seen an erection. “Don’t worry, it won’t bite you,” Han promised, dropping his vest before yanking his cock right out of the opening of his undergarments. 

Luke made a face up at him after that comment, “You never know…” He gripped the cock once it was freed and gave it a squeeze before lowering his head to kiss the tip. He almost immediately looked up for a reaction, as if Han should’ve busted one right then and there. Han’s smirk was splayed wildly across his face.

“Oh, come here,” Han threw his arms underneath Luke’s and flopped onto the bed, yanking him up until he could drop him against the pillows, “You are lucky you’re cute, you know that?” He pushed their lips together, hands already going to unbuckle and unstrap his brightly colored outfit.

“I don’t think you came back ‘cause I’m cute, though, I think you came back ‘cause you knew it was right?” His hands dropped to help slide the suit off of him while his hips pressed up to collide with Han’s.

Han hand-waved his words and finished unraveling the delight that was Luke. He tugged and pulled at the clothing until it dropped around him. Luke eagerly wiggled out and kicked out of his clothing.   
Then, the kissing began once more. Han slid his hand in-between them and worked at Luke’s clit before pushing his fingers lower into his cunt. The younger man was full of moans and whines that came as music to the smuggler’s ears. Despite his resolve to be gentle on the virgin pilot, it was hard when he was pushing his body up and acting so sweet beneath him…

And then, Luke dared to open his mouth and whine, “Han, I want your cock--” 

“Luke, you--” Han narrowed his eyes and nuzzled noses with the man underneath him, “You’re too fuckin’ much, you know that?” 

“What happened to wanting to take me away?” Luke purred, smirk disappearing as the fingers in him curled. He whined with his face as red as could be! He cleared his throat and pressed another kiss to Han’s lips, “Don’t you think this is what we’d be doing most of time?”

“If I didn’t know any better--” He curled his fingers again to elicit another whine, “I’d think you wanted to come to be my little sex toy, is that what you think I want?” His tone was nothing short of playful.

“And to see the galaxy, remember how long I’ve spent on Tatooine?” Luke shifted with a pant and wrapped his arms around Han’s shoulders, lifting his hips as far onto Han’s fingers as he could manage.

“Oh, darlin’, I’ll take you where you wanna go--” He cooed, and he trailed his words with, “And you don’t even have to have sex with me, you just gotta do this thing--” He gestured to his face, “Just sit and look cute.”

The two shared a laugh, and Luke scrunched up his face, “Yeah, but what if you put your cock in me?”

Han laughed even harder, “Impatient, but ya gotta promise me one thing -- let me know if I hurt you?” He pulled his fingers out and took a moment to examine the thick liquid that coated them before pushing it down his shirt and reaching over to one of his drawers, “Listen, I’m not saying you’re not as wet as can be, but I’m still gonna use some lube.”

“Whatever you need,” Luke sat in a fit of pants, putting emphasis on “you”.

And Han was quick to correct him, “Whatever I need? You’re a cocky, little thing, aren’t you?” He poured the lube over his cock and gave himself a few strokes before clearing the distance between their bodies.

Luke wrapped his legs around Han’s waist and bucked up again. Han grabbed his hips and pinned them down. The two shared a grin with Han’s being more confident and Luke’s being cheekier.   
And then, Han started pushing his cock in. He watched Luke’s expression for any sign of discomfort, pinning his shoulders back at the inhuman sound that left his lips. What was surprising was he was tenser than the man beneath him! Sure, he could feel him tensing up a bit but he was surprisingly relaxed for someone getting penetrated for the first time.

Luke forced his body to relax beneath him with pants coming quickly as the cock stretched him out further. He went from his elbows to flat on the bed, arms raised above him as his eyes shut. He took quick breaths mixed in with sounds he didn’t even realize he could make! And he was as happy as could be. 

Before long, the entire girth of the other man was inside of his cunt. He tilted his head to allow the kisses that Han offered to his throat and neck. His entire body started trembling and that’s when Han grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

Luke looked up suddenly, opening his baby blues, and as he stared at the man who had begun sweating and was grunting without either of their hips moving, he felt so happy that he could share this moment with him…

“Ohh, Han--” He smiled from ear-to-ear, letting out a shaky breath.

“You okay, darling?” Han cooed against his ear, “Want me to move yet?”

“Not yet, not yet-- give me just a minute,” Luke clung to the man now, tucking his face away into the crook of his neck.

“Take your time,” was Han’s immediate response.

Luke felt so safe in his arms and despite the previous excitement to do something he had never done before, to relax in someone else’s arms, to feel someone inside of him… it had all dispersed around him, and he felt a much softer feeling grow in his heart.

It wasn’t all fun and games now.

Maybe he actually liked this man.

Luke was only stilled for a couple more minutes before grinding his hips upwards and encouraging movement. What he didn’t anticipate was how quick his heart started racing as soon as Han shifted his hips. He couldn’t seem to suppress the high-pitch noise that was trying to force its way from his throat.

Han took to every moan with a pant, breaths becoming heavier. He took in the entire sight beneath him: Luke twisted his head to the side with his arms above his head and fists squeezed tightly as he twisted his hips up against him. As they neared their climaxes (with Luke’s impossibly near), Han felt a tightness in his chest. His eyes narrowed as he pressed more kisses to the blonde’s face and throat. 

But it was as the cunt was tightening around his cock that he jerked up, dropping his hands to the bedding beside Luke. He felt like he couldn’t move and air wasn’t coming into his lungs any more. His neck from constrained, as if someone was choking him… 

Han gasped and gagged on nothingness as the man beneath him held his own breath as an orgasm rocked through his body. His fists tightened as his hips trembled and Han was stilled, both in breathless agony and shock. 

Not a single thought in his mind could imagine this was Luke’s doing, but… then, as his eyelids threatened to fall, he thought of the Force, the imaginary center of the old Jedi’s religion that Luke swore he was one with.

And that’s when the pressure on him released. As he gasped and dropped his body against the heaving one beneath him, he reached his own climax, filling the younger man’s cunt full of his cum while his body trembled and he gasped. 

Han felt his entire body give in as Luke wrapped his arms around him. He pushed through his hair, still trembling, and Han felt his own body tremble against him. He couldn’t even form the words to ask Luke what that was! 

All he could do is pant and remain wrapped up with him.

Luke couldn’t seem more pleased, and his voice piqued up to whisper, “That was amazing…”

And at that point, Han didn’t care about anything else.

He pushed a kiss onto the blonde’s lips and left it at that.


End file.
